The objective of this project is to develop stereocontrolled total syntheses of the naturally occurring antineoplastic diterpene tripdiolide and its congeners. During the course of this work a number of analogs of tripdiolide will also be prepared and submitted for evaluation as possible chemotherapeutic agents.